Increasingly, physicians or authorized medical personnel must maintain contact with their offices on a real-time basis, but, even with the advent of the Internet and cellular technologies, it is still difficult to manage patient information at times when the office is closed or when it is not possible to call the office.
Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a system for providing improved access to physician's practice support systems to remotely complete certain activities, such as patient scheduling and billing and similar activities related to practice management.